


Dreamlover

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Canon sex, Cuming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sex Toys, chinen as a top, i had waaaaaaay too much fun with this fic, included just a little plot, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: Every time he saw Yamada work his hips, rolling them in dance practice, Chinen shied away from the bright star that was Yamada Ryosuke. He was too far up in the sky, his fingers only brushing his coat tails as he glided past. For a second, when he closed his eyes, Yamada floated back to earth to bring the universe before Chinen’s eyes. How those hips were everything in the little bubble of his world, and he needed nothing more.





	Dreamlover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h_itoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/gifts).



> For Anna because she's an absolutely amazing person that deserves a lot of love after this hell week she's had studying for her exam today. You already know you killed that test

He knows how Japan and the world saw him: a powerhouse locked in a small frame. A boy who had the tongue of a snake, cutting down those who let stupidity cloud their judgment for but a moment. He was the baby of Hey! Say! Jump, the child, and the one that fans coveted and protected. He was a star born for their entertainment, and his only goal in life was to bring smiles to their faces.

If only they knew the real him.

He wasn’t the only one that put on a mask, hiding himself from the world. When he stepped out on the stage his mask flipped on and he became a performer, someone that strutted across the stage and oozed sex appeal. Behind closed curtain, far from the prying eyes of his adoring fans, he stripped off the make up, the glitter, the glam, and became Chinen, the quiet one. 

He knew what the fans would think if they saw him this way, ratty old t-shirt covering his chest, sweatpants tied as tight as they would go so they stayed on his hips. He pressed himself far away from the world, grabbing his games and moment of quiet for himself. If the time came where he had to meet new people, interact with those he had never seen before, he could feel his walls closing in around him until his voice threatened to give out. He would only be saved when a fellow band member stepped in to put the headlights on their shoulders instead of Chinen’s.

Around his friends, around members of Jump, he was still quiet, but he allowed his walls to fall, to crack to open the personality he hid from the world. He still kept his heart guarded, the key hidden safely away so that no one would know his secrets, the ones that he wouldn’t allow himself to reach out and take.

A warm hand brushed his shoulder, drawing Chinen from his thoughts.

“Hey, I’m not feeling well, and I’m gunna go back to the hotel,” Yamada said. He was so close, his lips brushing the edge of Chinen’s ear. “Will you let the others know?”

“Yeah, of course,” Chinen said, nodding. He tried to fake a smile, anything, to keep Yamada from noticing how quickly his heart was beating in its cage. “Text me when you get there, so I know you made it safe?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he rolled his eyes but hugged Chinen all the same. “I’ll let you know when I’m there.”

That scent rushed through Chinen’s lungs, burning every fiber of his being even long after Yamada had left. How many times had he pictured it? Yamada, flush on top of him, fingers working magic on his skin. How he opened Chinen like a rose, his hips bringing pleasure to everything he knew and wanted.

Every time he saw Yamada work his hips, rolling them in dance practice, Chinen shied away from the bright star that was Yamada Ryosuke. He was too far up in the sky, his fingers only brushing his coat tails as he glided past. For a second, when he closed his eyes, Yamada floated back to earth to bring the universe before Chinen’s eyes. How those hips were everything in the little bubble of his world, and he needed nothing more.

But, in his wildest fantasies, when Chinen was with himself and his hand, he let his mind wander a little deeper. Yamada, the fantastically strong and popular, below him. His voice soaring to the heavens as Chinen stroked his cock long and slow. Yamada’s begging words pleased Chinen’s ears until he listened to their demands, thrusting deep into Yamada’s ass to fuck him. He wasn’t always so kind. Yamada wanted it hard and fast, but Chinen always had control, working Yamada open until his sounds were replaced with ones of utter frustration until the pleasure eventually overtook them both.

But it would never happen. He didn’t know how to ask for what he wanted, wouldn’t let himself ask even if his mouth could find the words. They were fantasies for a reason, and Chinen wouldn’t let them escape from his mind or his heart. It was better to keep quiet and not ruin the friendship and trust they had.

It was hard to focus during dinner with the other members of Jump after another successful concert, thoughts of Yamada coursing through his head. How his mind had remembered how he had looked sick, skin flushed pink and hands shaking. His text was sitting in Chinen’s inbox, signaling he made it back safe after packing his things, but something still dug at Chinen’s heart. He should be there, with him, making sure Yamada had all he needed. He couldn’t bear the thought if no one was there to make him feel better.

“I’m gunna check on him,” Chinen said, pushing his seat back from the table. A momentary lapse of silence filled the room as several members of the group nodded, agreeing that their center needed to be checked on.

The taxi ride lasted far too long, the bright city lights passing him by as his mind tried to formulate some reason, some excuse, for why he wasn’t with the other members of Jump enjoying their evening. His pride wouldn’t let him say he was worried. He certainly couldn’t admit his feelings, those dark emotions he held so dear. He didn’t want to see Yamada turn away, repulsed by a moment of affection Chinen wished to share between them.

Standing at their shared hotel room door, he was clueless on how to proceed and hoped that he would come up with something in the heat of the moment.

Chinen opened the door, softly, closing it behind him with a gentle _click_. A soft glowing light came from where their beds were, and Chinen knew that Yamada had to be up. He could never sleep with the lights on. A low buzzing sound filled his ears, and he noticed the closed bathroom door. It was strange to imagine Yamada shaving at night, having never done so before, but it was the only explanation he could come up with for the buzzing noise.

He slipped out of his shoes and rounded the corner to the beds. Eyes going wide, he jumped back and hid himself from view, heart jumping to his throat.

That sound wasn’t one coming from an electric razor, far from it. The vision of Yamada’s naked flesh was burned into Chinen’s eyes, his cock hanging hard between his legs as he fucked himself with a vibrator on the bed. His open hand and knees were digging into the beg, little gasps filling the space between them, as Chinen tried to contain himself.

Chinen couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think. In the back of his mind he had always imagined what Yamada had looked like masturbating, how his skin would be flushed and in the moment of passion. What he would do to tease himself until he finally let loose, cuming in his own hand. To see it in person…it was too intimate, too special, and Chinen had to force himself to keep his hands off of his own body. He wouldn’t be that person, a voyeur, who got off on the pleasure of another without them knowing.

“Oh, fuck,” Yamada moaned, the bed creaking underneath him.

He had to bite his hands to keep himself from groaning. Yamada’s sex noises were everything he wanted them to be and more. Little pants as he searched himself for that special spot, little whines mixed in as he struggled to find it until the floodgates opened. Yamada’s moans were beautiful, a little bit of music rolling through those little moments of sound he gave. How he was putting on a play for the silence around him, and he was the grand star. 

One touch wouldn’t hurt. It wouldn’t make him a monster for spying on his friend’s private moment. Chinen could stop whenever he wanted to. He wouldn’t let himself cum to Yamada and his vibrator. He wouldn’t, he kept trying to convince himself.

He snuck a hand into his sweats, covering his mouth to mask the hiss that escaped when his fingers brushed his own cock. It felt too good. Yamada’s noises that filled the air, the sweet smell of sex clogging his lungs. His hands stroked himself in time to Yamada’s thrusts, the slapping of his wrist on his ass filling the room as he sped up.

One more moan, that was all. Then he’d pull his hand out of his pants and find a bathroom to jerk off to the memory they unknowingly shared in their hotel room. It was a sad existence but something that had to be done to protect his feelings and to keep Yamada from knowing what he saw.

“Fuck, you’re so good,” Yamada moaned.

Chinen couldn’t help but smile a little, lips tugging upwards against his will. Yamada getting of to his fantasies was oddly cute, but his heart knew he wasn’t the center of them. Somewhere, deep within the layers of Yamada’s own walls, was someone he wanted to be fucked by. Someone that captivated his soul and very being, and Chinen would never know who that person was. He would still support Yamada and his conquest for love, but his heart ached for what could have been between them.

“Yuri.”

Chinen froze, heart beating outside of his chest. The only explanation for this was that Yamada had seen him. That brief moment he rounded the corner he had been spotted, and Yamada was putting on a bigger show to tease him. He wanted to make Chinen uncomfortable make his skin crawl, so he could tease him later in front of their group. It was better to retreat now than to experience the shame face to face.

“Fuck, just like that, Yuri,” Yamada groaned, his voice dripping with sex. “I’m so close.”

Chinen stopped his retreat from the room, heart dropping. This didn’t sound like someone that was pretending. Far from it. Yamada was too in the throws of passion to plan something this elaborate as a prank. There was only one way to find out…

He peaked his head around the corner, eyes wide. Yamada was fucking himself hard and fast, just as his beautiful sounds had suggested, wrist snapping quickly to give himself the pleasure that he sought. His hips rolled at a particularly rough thrust that sent his head spinning, skin slick with beautiful sweat.

His body moved before his mind could process what was going on. The need to be the one, the only one, to make Yamada cum was too much for him to handle. Chinen watched as one of his hands wrapped itself around the beautiful vibrator, skin brushing Yamada’s own, slowing the pace of his thrusts. They were slow, calculated, making sure that Yamada’s ass swallowed that beautiful vibrator whole before he pulled back until just the tip was in.

“Tease,” Yamada cursed. If he was surprised by Chinen’s intrusion, he didn’t show it. Those dark, lust filled eyes consumed Chinen, burning him whole. “Let me cum.”

“Alright,” Chinen purred, surprised at the surge of confidence in his voice. He angled the toy slightly and thrust it hard into Yamada’s ass, loving how the older boy’s hips buckled. “Then cum.”

It only took a few more thrusts before Yamada came with a long, drawn out groan, body shuddering at cuming untouched. His body was shaking, hips still as he caught his breath, little pants filling the air between them

Chinen pulled the toy out before dropping it, the need to hide consuming him with every passing second.

What had he done? He had let a few measly moments cloud his judgment, and he would regret it for the rest of his life. He had surely broken a friendship that was dear to him, and his mind refused to think of anything else-until Yamada kissed him.

“Bet you thought this was done,” Yamada said, devilish smirk on those lips. He coaxed Chinen onto the bed with a wag of his little finger. “I want you to feel good too, Yuri.”

His kiss was toxic, sending Chinen spiraling down the rabbit hole as Yamada worked his mouth open, letting their tongue meet in one sweet embrace. How his touch was electrifying, setting his skin ablaze with every careful touch.

It was easy to lose all of his clothing with Yamada at the helm. How he peeled off Chinen’s shirt to reveal another lay of himself beneath. Yamada easily had taken control, and Chinen was wiling to give it all to him. He let Yamada push and pull him until he was flat on his back, Yamada’s fingers hooking around Chinen’s boxers and sweatpants and pulled them down to reveal what was hidden underneath.

Chinen had been naked in front of other people, had let them fuck him plenty of times, but nothing compared to how Yamada was looking at him. How his eyes hungered for what was before him, inspecting everything Chinen had to offer. A tempting tongue licked over those seductive lips, his hands trailing over Chinen’s stomach and leaving nothing but shivers in their wake.

“Like what you see?” Chinen asked, chest heaving.

“It’s everything I wanted it to be and more,” Yamada responded.

Yamada’s face was getting farther away, and Chinen whined. He wanted Yamada to be close, to kiss his breath away. He wanted Yamada’s fingers. He wanted them to touch him, to play with him like he was a doll made only for Yamada. He certainly couldn’t do that the closer he came to Chinen’s cock.

The first touch of Yamada’s tongue made Chinen see stars. It was so warm, so wet. He couldn’t remember how his lungs worked. Yamada, the Yamada Ryosuke, had him worked around his little finger as he slid lower and lower, his hand playing with Chinen’s balls as he sucked and licked at Chinen’s cock. His mouth tempted Chinen to give him everything and more, to promise him the moon and everything beneath. It was a blowjob, a simple blowjob Chinen had given and received before, but it was the person giving it that set his nerves on fire.

“Just like that,” Chinen moaned, trying to keep his hips still. “You look so good with your mouth wrapped around my cock.” He ran his hands into Yamada’s hair, giving it a little tug. “You’re usually such a princess. I wouldn’t think you’d like to suck cock like a slut.”

The sounds from Yamada’s mouth were too much, vibrating around Chinen, and he nearly lost himself until Yamada slipped off with a sickening pop.

“I want you to fuck me,” Yamada said, dragging his fingers down Chinen’s thighs. “Give it to me so damn good.”

Yamada grabbed a condom from his bag and the lube off the nightstand before Chinen’s mind would process what was happening. He hadn’t given his answer, his consent, but Yamada was already rolling a condom on him, slicking up his length with lube. It was too fast.

“Yuri.”

Those eyes were back. They watched his every move until he was frozen once more, unable to escape. He hated this feeling, being so broken and unable to control himself for even a moment. Yamada was the ringleader, the puppet master that knew how to make him do whatever he wanted.

“Yuri.” His name made him shudder. “Will you fuck me from behind? I want you to fill my ass with your cum.”

Chinen couldn’t say now when he asked like that.

Even after fucking himself with a vibrator, Yamada was still so tight around Chinen’s cock. It was a heat that shot through Chinen’s body as he inched his way in. Down, down, down until thighs met thighs, and Chinen forced himself to remain still, to resist fucking Yamada rough until both of them adjusted to the new sensation. 

“You feel so good,” Yamada said, his voice a breathy whisper. “I knew you’d fill me up.”

Yamada rolled his hips into Chinen’s cock, and he couldn’t contain himself.

“Ryosuke,” he moaned, taking hold of the other boy’s hips.

“Say it again,” Yamada said, his hips continuing to work magic on Chinen. “Say my name again.” 

Chinen tightened his grip on Yamada’s hips, giving him a slow, deep thrust into his ass. Again, he slid out until just the tip of his cock pressed into the rim, enjoying how Yamada grasped for the sheets under him, as Chinen built up a slow rhythm into him.

“Ryosuke,” he moaned once more, loving how Yamada shuddered below him. “You’re perfect.”

Yamada opened his mouth, filling the air with his beautiful, musical moans as Chinen built up a little more speed. The slap of skin on skin was delicious to Chinen’s ears, something he never knew he wanted until that very moment. How Yamada pushed back into his as they moved together on the hotel bed.

He couldn’t believe he had waited this long to give into his desires. His fantasies unfolded before his very mind, each one crushed as the real deal exceeded everything he had built. He could see why people dreamed of fucking Yamada, how the rumors had flied that he was a good lay and knew what he was doing with his body. Even as a bottom he knew how to make Chinen feel like he was special, like he was the only one in the world that mattered. Even if it was a lie, Chinen drank it up. Those butterflies in his stomach were too sweet to not believe.

A pressure built in the pit of his stomach, begging for its sweet, sweet release, and he knew from the way Yamada was panting beneath him he was getting close, body still sensitive from cuming earlier. He needed to wrap this up or he would cum prematurely.

Chinen leaned over Yamada’s body, pushing their heads and chests down so their asses were the only things reaching for the sky. If Yamada liked the new angle, letting Chinen reach deeper into him, he showed it. His hips couldn’t stay still as he continued their rhythm together.

“How long have you dreamed about this?” Chinen asked, his words coming out in bursts as one of his hands reached around to start stroking Yamada in time to his thrusts.. “How long have you wanted me to moan your name? Have you thought about this every night as you fuck yourself to my imaginary touch?”

“Fuck, Yuri.”

Even in the heat of the moment, he loved how Yamada said his name, as if it was the name of a god he had come to worship. As if it had been tattooed across his mind and was the only one he knew. His name was special coming from those two lips, and no person in the world could stop Chinen from soaring across the sky each time he heard it Yamada’s very mouth.

“I’m so close,” Yamada whined.

Chinen kissed Yamada’s neck, loving how he arched his neck to give him better access to it. Those soft groans went straight to Chinen’s cock as he rocked hard into Yamada.

“Then cum, Ryosuke,” he moaned right into Yamada’s ear.

His mind went black, body unable to process what was happening around him. He only knew one thing for certain: pleasure.

Yamada tightened around him, his ass attempting to milk everything Chinen had to offer as the two of them collapsed onto the bed, a tangled ball of sweaty limbs as they raced to fill their lungs with air once more.

Chinen’s brain was working over time, trying to understand everything that had happened as he pulled out of Yamada as he threw the condom away. He had fucked Yamada, that much he knew for sure. A dream that had blossomed into reality, but a part of him refused to believe it. He refused to believe this wasn’t some twisted nightmare he would wake up from, one where Yamada only spoke his name casually.

A kiss. A single kiss tore away his insecurities, tore away the horrible thoughts that clouded his mind. Soft, sweet, and slow, just the way he liked it, and he could feel the love that Yamada had to offer him.

“Let’s take a bath,” Yamada said, forehead resting against Chinen’s. “I want to hold you close.”

They settled into the warm heat, muscles unwinding as they soaked together. Yamada coaxed him over so they cuddling together, chest to back, and Yamada wrapped his arms around Chinen’s midsection.

The silence around them was comfortable, one where he felt himself be transported to the side of a road, a warm breeze floating by as a river danced below them. The sun on their backs as it slowly said its goodbyes to the world, a promise of another day soon to come. 

“How long have you liked me?” Chinen asked, breaking that silence.

He had to know. He had to know the very secrets that Yamada had held close, not allowed a soul to know until their bodies had collided in passion. 

“Too long,” Yamada breathed into his ears, arms more secure around Chinen’s waist. “I didn’t think you would go for someone like me. Figured you’d want someone taller with a little more self-esteem.”

“Stop right there,” Chinen said, trying to tickle Yamada, but he squirmed too much to get a good hand on him. “I can say the same thing about you, Mr. Perfect. I had the exact same thoughts that nothing could ever happen between the two of us."

Yamada laughed, the sound filling Chinen’s mind with happiness. “Then we’re both lucky this…this thing happened.” He rested his chin on Chinen’s shoulder. “So, do you want to be official?”

“Of course, you idiot,” Chinen said, rolling his eyes. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t do one night stands. If you’re gunna love me, you’re going to love me for longer than a few hours.” 

“Good,” Yamada purred in his ear. “Because I want a round two and three and one hundred and fifteen. Besides,” one his hands reached lower, palming Chinen’s crotch, his breath hot in his ear, “I haven’t gotten to fuck you yet.”


End file.
